<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fifty silver coins by ninho_emy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248042">Fifty silver coins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninho_emy/pseuds/ninho_emy'>ninho_emy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, First Time, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, Prostitution, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, not really - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:47:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninho_emy/pseuds/ninho_emy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier sees the Butcher of Blaviken sitting alone, brooding. He goes to him, trying to find something interesting about him, but gets mistaken for... some other profession. Later on, he doesn't correct him. This is his life now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Interesting Character and/or Interesting Relationship Development</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first fanfic in this fandom, let me know what you think! I love Jaskier in the show, he's so funny and sassy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was another day when Jaskier's talents went unnoticed. After he tried to sing his second song, he got booed so much that he gave up, getting the half eaten bread that was thrown at him off the floor. It looked like another plain dinner for him, but at least he had something to eat, which was more than some people had. All that time studying at Oxenfurt for nothing, it seemed. With a sigh, he went to his room and left his lute and went to back to the eating area, trying to pass the time. </p><p>When he went down, he saw a newcomer, staying by himself, with his hair covered by a big hood. The brooding types where the most interesting ones. He came closer and saw a piece of white hair under that dark hood. White hair, two scary swords.. it couldn't be. It the Butcher of Blaviken, Geralt of Rivia! Today was his lucky day! He went to him, trying his best to engage in a non threatening way, he really didn't want those swords anywhere near him. He did know sometimes he may rub people in a... wrong way, though he never understood why. </p><p>"Hello there, stranger. How's your day going?" he said while taking a seat, not waiting for an invitation, knowing he probably wasn't welcome. He only got a hard stare as a reply, that was probably meant to intimidate him, but he carried on. </p><p>"Well, I'm having a pretty bad day myself, thank you for asking. I had no clients today and I'm pretty low on coin, which is a shame. Not like you know how that is, probably, people need witches all the time, but my trade is not as in demand nowadays and my clients need to be of a particular good taste to ask for me, if you know what I mean."He said, winking. Gods, he hoped that wasn't too much. At this point, he was babbling, he didn't seem to get any response or expression from the Witcher, besides a poker face. It was quite unnerving, like talking with a wall. </p><p>"I'll buy you for a night." the Witcher suddenly says. Jaskier was a bit confused.</p><p>"Like a private show?" he asks. That was a weird request, but coin was coin. He didn't know witchers liked music, let alone so much to ask for a private concert. </p><p>"Hmm. Whatever you want to call it." </p><p>Jaskier was in. </p><p>"Should I come to your room, or do you want to come to mine? I need to go to mine first to prepare." He did need to get his lute and maybe even exercise his newest song, maybe that will impress the Witcher and get him famous. </p><p>"Mine. Come in an hour." The Witcher says and suddenly stands up, getting his swords and waling up the stair, presumably to his room. He sees him enter the very first room near the stairs. Good. He can do this. He goes to his room and paces for the next thirty minutes.  He gets his lute and tries to play some popular songs, to get in the mood to play. Nowadays, playing and singing didn't give him much pleasure, since it was met with distain. All he wanted was a bit of recognition for his hard work, was that too much to ask? He did know his songs were a bit boring, but nothing exciting ever happened to him and all he had to sing about were his failed short-lived romances. </p><p>About an hour passed, so he takes his lute and goes to the Witcher's room. He knocks loudly and the door immediately opens. The Witcher was shirtless. </p><p>"Wow, there, big guy. That's a lot of muscles you have there." he says lamely. The Witcher frowns at his lute.</p><p>"What's with the lute?" he asks. What? How was he supposed to perform without it. </p><p>"Well, I couldn't very well leave it in my room when you asked me to perform my talents here all night, right?" he asks, laughing. </p><p>The Witcher comes really close to him, Jaskier embraces the lute close to his body, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the close space. His face is taken between the Witcher's hands, and he gets to stare in the golden eyes and the Butcher of Blaviken. He may or may not be a bit scared of him. </p><p>"You don't do this much, do you?" he white haired male asks.</p><p>"Not really, no." he replies sincerely. He gets a weirdly gentle stare, then, seemingly out of nowhere, the Witcher is kissing him softly on the lips. Jaskier is in shock, where did that come from? Oh well, he didn't mind. It's been a long time since he go laid, and even if he didn't expect this to happen, he might as well enjoy it. He did have some teenager flings with his male colleagues when he was studying at Oxenfurt, but he wasn't had a man in years.</p><p>The kissed got heavier and heavier and he was really getting into it. He let his lute fall softly to the ground and he put his arms around the Witcher, as best as he could. He was so big. He felt a hand on the back of his head, guiding him in the kiss, and another one was on his ass, kneading the muscles there. This was getting very enjoyable, indeed. </p><p>He was led to the bed and he was helped to unbutton his jacket. They were naked in the blink of an eye, it seemed. The Witcher was endowed, to say the least. He was huge, actually. It was intimidating to look at, let alone o put it in. The Witcher must have seen the look on his face, because he started making shooting sounds. </p><p>He touched the Witcher all over, he had scars everywhere. He waned to ask where he got the scars, what their story was. But now, he let himself get lost in the soft touch of the Witcher. His hands were giving him nothing but pleasure. He was surprisingly gentle with Jaskier, taking his time to prepare him with oil and caressing him all over. He felt he was a bit spoilt, when he tried to give the Witcher his mouth, he was refused. Well, he was going to enjoy every bit of this service. He liked to do nothing but lay there and get all the pleasure sometimes, it was nice. Getting prepared wasn't the most enjoyable experience, but this was the best time he had of it, for sure. He knew what he was doing. Jaskier was a moaning mess by the time he could take three fingers. </p><p>The Witcher took the fingers out and put some oil on his member. Well, he was going this. There was no return. The last time he tried this, Jaskier was 17 and he couldn't do it for more than five minutes before tapping out. He swallowed and waited for what was to come. </p><p>His legs where but on the Witcher's shoulders and he could feel the burn of the initial penetration. </p><p>"Breathe." he heard. He was trying, Goddammit, but it wasn't easy. He could feel every inch of that monstrosity going in. When it was finally in, he exhaled. It wasn't so bad. After a few slow and short thrusts, the Witcher started going faster and deeper and Jaskier started enjoying it. He heard himself moan. It was getting quite good. The Witcher was hitting some pleasure spot he heard about and it was making him fell hot all over. This lasted for what felt like hours, then Jaskier felt himself almost climax, so he started jerking off quickly, riding the pleasure wave as much as he could. God, he never had a better orgasm in his life! The Witcher was thrusting very deeply now, it was a bit too much for him, but he bore it until he felt the Witcher stop. He could feel he climaxed too. </p><p>The night was very long and full of pleasures. He did get to blow the Witcher in the end and he seemed quite pleased with his performance. Jaskier was quite good with his tongue, if he said so himself. At some point, he must have fell asleep. He was roughly awoken by a hand on his shoulder. It was still dark outside.</p><p>"Wha..? What's happening?" he asks, confused and still very sleepy. </p><p>"How much?" a deep voice asks.</p><p>"Huh? How much for what?" he had no idea what that was supposed to mean.</p><p>"For your service. How much?" the voice asks, annoyed. </p><p>"Umm..." he has no idea what the Witcher meant. He didn't get to sing last night. Was he going to pay for his lost time? </p><p>He hears the Witcher sigh. "I usually pay my whores 35 silver coins, but I'm generous and I will give you 50, here." He gets a heavy bag of coins in his hand. What...?</p><p>"I think there is some kind of mistake, I'm..." but he didn't get to finish his sentence. The Witcher turned his back at him and quickly left, not waiting for him to talk. Rude, much?</p><p>He was left alone, in darkness. Was he mistaken for a whore and paid 50 coins for one night? Militele's tits, that was a first. At least he now understood why the Witcher was confused when he saw his lute last night. Oh well... coin was coin. It wasn't like he will meet this Witcher again, will he?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The money didn’t last long. Jaskier bought himself a nice pair of shoes and some strings for his lute and ate and slept well for some nights. He didn’t feel any shame for what he did. In the end, he (and hopefully the Witcher too) found pleasure and he got himself some coin to spend. A win-win in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was yet again trying to sing at an inn, but without much success. People still threw bread at his head. What a boring and uncultured lot they were! Well, he will take his business somewhere else, then. But first, he wanted some ale, but decided to leave his lute in his room, one of the men at a table threatened to break it if he sang some more. He couldn’t risk his livelihood like that. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Much like three weeks or so ago, he came down to a new person drinking alone at the furthest table of the inn. Huh, he couldn’t mistake those shoulders for anyone else's, he was very familiarly acquainted with them. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He could vividly remember all the soreness and aches he had the days following his night with the Witcher. He was so energetic after, he actually saw an improvement in the reactions of the patrons of the inns he sung at. It didn’t last long though…</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Like the first time, he went to the table, but this time, the Witcher turned his head before he sat down. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, fancy seeing you here! Haven’t seen you in a bit. You look as scary as ever. Still not very talkative, huh? Doesn’t matter, I think that suits you, the tall, handsome, brooding type that women and men swoon over. Anyway, I feel like last time we had a bit of a misunderstanding, I should let you know…”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>“Do you ever shut up?” the Witcher rudely interrupts him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rude! I’m a great talker, no one has ever complained! Well, not really, a few might, but I’m sure it was a minority of people with no taste for great conversation, but anyway. So, what are you up to? Killing a striga? Finding monsters?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you know about monsters?” rumbles the Witcher in his drink. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know they’re deadly and I should stay far away from them. I’ve never seen one. They’d make a fine tale to sing about, though.” He’d write the best songs if he’d get to see the monsters up close!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmm. Humans like you shouldn’t involve themselves with things they cannot fight with.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Well, he couldn’t argue with that. He never got to properly learn to yeld a sword. He mostly ran from problems. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He got to look at Geralt of Rivia in the light of the day. He looked as dangerous as they said. But he couldn’t comprehend how the Butcher of Blaviken, who killed innocents, was the same man as the one who gently embraced him not so long ago. Something was just not right. That, or he was a good liar. The Witcher was also looking at him. It was a bit unnerving, to say the least. He didn’t know what that look meant. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come with me.” The Witcher said and went towards where the rooms where, much like the first time. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaskier knew now what was about to happen in that room. He was very much looking forward to it, in fact. This time, he will show him some of his skills. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaskier didn’t know where his boldness came from, but as soon as he closed the door, he went to the Witcher and kissed him hard on the mouth and started walking him towards the bed on the other side of the room. The Witcher let himself be led there, without complaining. He actually looked quite pleased. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They took their clothes off quickly and Jaskier started kissing and caressing the other man all over. He wanted to hear him moan. The night went by very slow. He learnt all the places that made the Witcher feel good. He could feel a slight twitch when he did something right. Even Witchers had their weak spots, he found out. Or at least this one did. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This time, he didn’t want to be babied as last time. When the Witcher started fingering him, he quickly complained he wanted to be prepared fast.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t need it, I’m good” he wanted to feel it for days.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The fucking was rough, to say the least. He got pounded on the bed, leaning on the wall, on the carpet. He lost count of the many times he got to come. He felt sore and exposed. The Witcher barely even got a sweat. That Witcher stamina was very true. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaskier was a moaning mess, he was absolutely filthy. By the sunrise, they asked for a warm bath and they lay together, in silence. He had his back to the Witcher’s front. He was really curious about the life of a Witcher. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, where are you going from here?” he asked. He didn’t expect to get an answer. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m heading East, there are rumours of young women disappearing from a village.” the Witcher said while caressing the back of his neck. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That sound dangerous.” he replies. A plan was starting to come to him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmm.” was his only reply. They went to bed soon after. Jaskier will wake up days later, when the innkeeper will knock on his door, loudly, to let him know he had to leave. He saw another bag full of money on the pillow. Huh, he never got to explain to the Witcher he wasn’t actually a lady of the night. Or rather, a man of the night. He quickly got dressed. He had a long journey ahead. He was heading east.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is it, folks! I hope you enjoyed it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This might have been a bad idea. Jaskier spend most of his life near the coast, heading east, towards the mountains wasn’t his particular thing. He had, on occasion, spend nights outside, in forests, but for some reason, this particular forest was creeping him out. He has been trying for two weeks now to find Geralt, but without much luck. He’s been using only rumours to guide him, but he wasn’t certain he was going the right way. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was going to get dark very soon, and Jaskier was jumping at every sound he heard. This place was DEFINITELY cursed in some way. He head from the villagers near this place that some men have gone missing while cutting wood here. He thought it might be his best bet to finding Geralt, but he was regretting his decision just about now. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He tried to go up a tree, maybe he could see something before the night came. He climbed the tallest tree he could see. Well, he could see…a not of greenery, and nothing much else. Great, that was helpful. This forest had a lot of trees. Very useful information, yep. No monsters to be seen here. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe he should go to the inn the village, that sounds like a good option right now. He’ll try again tomorrow. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">By the time he got down the tree, it was dusk. He started walking back, all the while singing, to make himself feel a bit safer, but he noticed… it was weirdly quiet. Like, all the birds stoped singing, all the crickets disappeared. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello?” he asks, hoping no one will answer. This was such a bad idea. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly, there was a horrible scream coming from somewhere. He started running in the opposite direction, hoping whatever that was will not come after him. He tried to run as fast as he could, but he was already getting tired and slow. He brought his lute in front of him, in the hope he could use it as a weapon. Drastic situations required drastic measures.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He could smell something foul getting closer to him. He ran faster and faster, but a huge, creature that looked like a huge centipede was getting closer to him. Melitele have mercy on his soul, he was a dead man. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“GERALT. GERALT, SAVE MEEEEE!” he stared screaming. No idea if the Witcher was even close, but there was nothing he could do at this point. This wasn’t his plan. He wanted to die old, in a nice hut near the sea. Not in a godforsaken forest, alone. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He could sea the creature get so close it almost had him. He was almost thinking to give up and let it have him. What was the point to fight when he had no chance? Just let it happen quick. He hoped he’d become a famous bard in the next life. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But out of nowhere, he saw a man jump at the creature. Jaskier was screaming like a girl at this point. Wait, was that…? It couldn’t be! It was Geralt, of all people! What other Witchers with white hair where there?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He saw Geralt slice though that monster like it was nothing. He was covered in guts and black blood. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank the Gods, Geralt! You saved me!” he said and came close to him. But something was wrong. The Witcher had his back at him, like he didn’t hear a word he said. He slowly did turn and he could see that his eyes were pitch black, veins all over his face. What was that?<br/><br/>“Geralt? What’s wrong?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Witcher was coming towards him, slowly, saying nothing. Jaskier was a bit scared, was he cursed? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaskier started walking back, until he run into a big oak. Geralt held his arms near his head, trapping him there.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Geralt?” he asked quietly. “It’s me, Jaskier, remember me?” He hoped he recognised him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Witcher looked at him, with his soulless eyes. He could see Geralt sniffing him. Out of nowhere, he was getting kissed. Oh, well, this was unexpected. A bit unwelcome, with all that monster guts getting on him though. All the adrenaline in his body was making him hornier than ever. He stared immediately getting into it. He was roughly turned around. He kept his hands on the trunk of the tree for leverage and could feel Geralt take his trousers off. The Witcher spilt in his hand and started giving Jaskier a handjob for a few minutes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then, the Witcher went on his knees and stared licking him all over his bottom. He never had someone lick him with so much concentration. Gods, he was good at this. He definitely knew what he was going. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaskier came soon after. He could feel how wet he was. The only sounds in the forest were Jaskier’s heavy breaths and the licking sounds the Witcher was making. It was so filthy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geralt didn’t wait for any sort of sign and just put his cock in, dry. It was a tight fit, but Jaskier was so pumped with adrenaline and so relaxed after his orgasm that it went in quickly. He was moaning so loudly, he could see how Geralt mistook him for a whore. He was already starting to get hard again. Geralt spared him no gentleness. He was getting used and he was loving every second of it. It was like the animal in Geralt came to surface and Jaskier was the only one to witness it. It was exhilarating. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Witcher penetrated him over and over and all Jasker could do was moan. The pleasure just never stopped, Geralt knew exactly the best places to hit inside him. The bard was so open now, squelching sounds were coming everytime the Witcher’s cock was deep in him. It was embarrassing and hot at the same time. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He could feel another orgasm hitting him soon, and he also felt Geralt go faster and faster, trying to reach his orgasm as well. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They came at almost the same time. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaskier couldn’t keep himself up anymore, so he just knelt on the dirty ground, with his pants still on his knees. He couldn’t breathe properly. It felt like he will never be the same man again.He’ll probably never find a man to be this good to him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He could see Geralt making himself presentable. His eyes looked normal again. He also looked very angry.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you doing here?” he was asked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Looking for you! I want to accompany on your adventures, my friend.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re not my friend. And, no. Here, have this money and don’t come near me again.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was thrown a bag of coins and felt. Jaskier suddenly felt very angry himself. How dare he? He quickly got dressed, his tights dirty with Geralt’s come, but he didn’t have anything to clean himself with. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Listen here, mister. I risked my life to find you. I want to come with.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The Path is no place for people like you.” he was told. They arrived near a river, where Geralt apparently left his horse and stuff. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“At least let me try. If I can’t do it, I will leave. Please.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmm.” was the only answer he got. Geralt went to the river to quickly wash with cold water and Jaskier wanted to follow, but it was so dark he couldn’t see properly. He was afraid he’d drown. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He just sat down, close to the blanket. He felt miserable. He almost died! But oh, what a fine ballad he could write now about a brave Witcher! Too bad he was an ass. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stand up and take off your clothes.” He almost died of fright. When did Geralt get back? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whatever for?” he asked. Oh, he could see the Witcher had a wet rag with him. That was thoughtful. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He did as he was bid and Geralt gently washed off all the come and sweat from his body. He certainly didn’t feel completely clean, but it was way better. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geralt build a fire and they stood quietly side by side.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>“I have to confess something.” he said. Geralt looked at him but said nothing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not actually a whore. Not that that’s a bad profession to be, but not something I aspire to be, you know?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmm, I could tell.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What? How? He asked as much. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You were clearly inexperienced. But I felt bad so I paid you. You looked like you needed some money, no offence. Your singing career didn’t seem to go well. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Huh, so he knew he was a bard. Rude, though, his songs were okay. With that issue resolved, Jaskier had nothing more to say. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When it was time to sleep, the Witcher took a look at him (and his lack of provisions) and just left half of his blanket for Jaskier to sleep on. At least he thought he did, he didn’t actually say anything, but he did a thing with his eyebrows like he was signalling him to come closer. He didn’t sleep too well. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They woke up at the crack oh dawn. Geralt got his horse ready, not looking at Jaskier, even when he started to talk about everything and nothing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, where are we going?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>“I’m going to Cintra. You’re going anywhere else but there.” Geralt said, coldly. Jaskier decided to ignore the second part.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, I heard Cintra’s lovely this time of year!” he said. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He walked a bit while Geralt rode, but his feet started hurting. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you mind if hope up there with you, it’s just I’m not really wearing the right kind of footwear.” he said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t touch Roach.” he was scolded. Oh, okay… he looked sadly down. His feet really hurt. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right…” he said. Geralt looked at him briefly. He could hear him quietly sigh and the stopped and got offered a hand up. Success!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks, Geralt! You’re actually a nice guy, you know that?” he said while hugging the Witcher’s waist tightly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t make me regret this.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaskier could only smile. He started humming a song he stared to compose a while ago. <em>Toss a coin to your Witcher, oh valley of plenty…</em></span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>